There currently exists a number of accessory mounting systems for firearms that removably secure the accessory to the firearm. Conventional mounting systems typically include an accessory interface or ring, a block that is affixed to the firearm and to which the accessory interface is secured, and a control knob or level that is actuated to connect the interface to the block. Most conventional mounting systems require angular movement, or pivoting, of the accessory and the interface for coupling with the block to secure the accessory to the firearm. The control knob or lever is then actuated to lock the accessory in place. After the control knob is re-actuated, a second pivotal movement is required to remove the interface and the accessory from the firearm. The structure of conventional mounting systems limits the utility and/or effectiveness of the system in many ways. First, the movements between a secured position and a released position can be time consuming and require the operator to use two hands. Second, the angular or pivotal movement of the accessory during insertion and removal can cause the accessory to contact the firearm, thereby limiting the dimensions of the accessory. In the context of a scope, flashlight, laser sights, etc., limiting the dimensions of the accessory can negatively affect its performance characteristics. Third, the actual securement of the accessory to the block requires actuation of the control knob or lever, which is time consuming and subject to wear over time. Fourth, when the accessory, such as a scope, is removed, the firearm's original sights cannot be utilized since the block is so large that it obstructs the sights. Fifth, the conventional mounting systems contain a significant number of components and moving parts that increase the complexity of operation, as well as increasing the material and manufacturing costs.
One example of a conventional mounting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,938 to Horton. There, the mounting system requires angular or pivotal movement of the scope with respect to the firearm for insertion (see FIG. 10) and a similar pivotal movement of the scope for removal (see FIG. 11). As a result of the pivotal movement, the scope is prone to making contact with the firearm. If the size of the scope is increased, meaning the diameter of the scope bells are increased to increase the optical power of the scope, then the scope bells will make contact with the firearm. The contact of the scope bells with the firearm limits the movement necessary for insertion and removal. In the event the scope bells exceed a critical dimension, such as the bell diameter, then the contact between the scope bells and the firearm will preclude the rotational movement needed for insertion and removal. Consequently, the required pivotal movement prevents the mounting system from affixing large-sized accessories to a firearm.
Another example of a conventional mounting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,487 to Herz. There, the scope 10 includes a pair of depending studs 14 that are received within a support block 12, wherein the block 12 includes a pair of rotating shafts 16 that secure the studs 14. Each rotating shaft 16 includes a groove 34 that is selectively positioned with respect to a complimentary groove 28 of the stud 14. In an unlocked position (see FIG. 5), the shaft groove 34 is received within the stud groove 28. Conversely, in a locked position (see FIG. 6), the shaft groove 34 faces away from the stud groove 28. An operator rotates each shaft 16 by applying a rotational force to the shaft lever 38 or the slot 52 in the shaft head 36. Therefore, movement between the unlocked and locked positions requires the operator to perform the time consuming step of separately actuating each shaft 34.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior firearm accessory mounting systems. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.